The claimed invention relates to systems and devices for mounting accessories on rifles.
Users of rifles often desire to use accessories such as cameras from various perspectives including toward the target, toward the shooter, and to capture video through the rifles optical sight. Additionally the desired placement of such accessories may be dependent on whether the shooter is left-handed or right-handed.